Welcome to Raccoon City
by Muller RE
Summary: What if Jill and Leon had met each other amid the chaos in Raccoon City? How different would it all be? Now that they're bound together, they have to face countless enemies as they attempt to find a way out of the city. Unfortunately, they must defeat creatures far worse than anything ever seen before. Rated T for language and violence, maybe sexuality on later chapters.
1. September 28th

"**It all began as an ordinary day in September... an ordinary day in Raccoon City, a city controlled by Umbrella. No one dared to oppose them, and that lack of strength would ultimately lead to their destruction. I suppose they have to suffer the consequences of their actions, but there would be no forgiveness. If only they have had the courage to fight! It's true that once the wheels of justice begin to turn, nothing can stop them... nothing. It was Raccoon City's last chance... and my last chance. My last escape...**

— **A note authored by Jill Valentine on September 27.**

"September 28th, daylight. The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow, I'm still alive..."

It's been one day, one day since all hell broke loose. Dead people were walking in the streets, devouring anyone that crossed their path. One of the few S.T.A.R.S. members alive, Jill Valentine, had been desperately trying to find her way out of the city and right now, the only safe place she could think of was her sanctuary, Raccoon Police Department. Besides, there was a radio working just fine in the staff room. Getting there, she saw a familiar face standing at the front doors.

"Brad? Are you okay?" Jill asked even though she knew the answer. Brad Vickers was also an S.T.A.R.S. member and one of her colleagues. She had encountered him hours ago at the bar Black Jack, where he got bitten. She knew it was a matter of time until he turned into one of them.

"Jill, look, there's something I need to tell you but you gotta…"

A loud noise interrupted him. A noise so loud that made Jill's body froze. Something had jumped from the department roof, and whoever that was, it was now standing behind Brad, holding him with only one hand. Brad had warned her about that thing at the bar, he'd called it a pursuer who had been chasing the few remaining S.T.A.R.S. members. She understood exactly what it was now. It wasn't just a simple pursuer; it was a Tyrant, a highly destructive Bio Organic Weapon sent by Umbrella to silence them, once and for all. Brad was screaming out loud and Jill just couldn't move.

"Aaaargh…" Brad was fighting with everything he could but the creature was too strong. He could see some sort of tentacle moving beside him. Jill realized that if she didn't do anything, Brad would die, so she started shooting. Bullets were not enough to hurt the B.O.W and it was now holding Brad even higher. Jill heard her friend's last breath before one of the monster's tentacles pierce his mouth, and like that wasn't enough, it also broke his neck. That scene terrified her.

"No, Brad…" Jill shouted as loud as she could, forcing herself not to cry.

The grisly Monster threw Brad's dead body against the wall and it was facing Jill in the eyes. The only thing she could feel at that moment was fear. Everything about it was made to generate fear. She couldn't let Umbrella get away from this, she had to survive in order to help her friend Chris taking down the company, or at least see him one last time. She shot its head countless times and avoided every single one of its attacks for a couple minutes.

The creature wouldn't die and she couldn't keep doing that for too long, she had to run. When the B.O.W. lunged at her, she rolled over as fast as possible and got inside the police department, shutting the door behind her. The doors were strong and the walls were thick but those wouldn't hold him forever, she needed to keep moving.

She looked around to see how bad things were at the department but it was surprisingly pretty much the same, maybe a little dirtier. The statue in front of the main desk also appeared to be intact. She smiled when she remembered how creepy that statue looked like, now it was nothing more than a silly woman.

"It's too quiet actually, had someone been here before?" Jill wondered as she began walking to the exit.

"Stop right there." Someone was pointing their gun at Jill. She pulled hers with such agility that the man just couldn't react. "Who are you?" He asked.

That man was Leon, another survivor who had come to Raccoon City for his first job as a rookie at the RPD, unfortunately he got there at the same day the monsters had overtaken the city. They were now both facing each other, the atmosphere as heavy as it could be.

"My name's Jill Valentine, and, judging by your outfit, you used to work here. I've never seen you here though."

"My name's Leon." he replied. "This was supposed to be my first day here. Actually it's my first day in the city."

"What a lucky guy you are." She smirked but the look on Leon's face made her realize that wasn't such a good idea. "Sorry for that…" She tried to change the subject, walking around the place and putting the gun back in the holster. Leon was still clutched at his. "I'm not very comfortable here, you know? Would you stop pointing that gun at me?"

"Sorry, I don't know if I can trust you yet" Leon blurted out.

"I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S. alpha team, right now I'm the most reliable person you'll meet here!" Jill said rigidly.

"Stars? What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Leon was confused but he knew she wasn't the most reliable person he could meet there. He'd met Claire.

"Special Tactics And Rescue Service_._ The idea was to form a team combining soldiers with scientists, allowing us to operate in both anti-terrorism and urban crime." Jill explained herself the best way she could.

"It doesn't seem to be working out though. This all looks like some act of terrorism to me." Leon said. "We need to leave this place. It's not safe in here, there are monsters everywhere."

An attempt to bring the doors down made Jill shivered. "It's not safe out there either."

"What the heck was that?" Leon asked, turning to the doors with a frightening look on his face.

Jill came close to the doors in order to see if anything was broken. Gladly, it wasn't.

"You have your monsters, I have mine!" Jill turned to look at his face. "Look, you gotta leave. You won't be safe with me." Jill went to the police department staircase and turned back once more. "The thing out there, He's after me so as long as we're not together, you have nothing to fear. I've got a few more things to do here anyway." She needed to stick with the plan.

"I won't leave you here alone" He shouted to make himself clear.

Jill shouted even louder, without looking back. "Just stay then. I must warn you though…you'll die if you stick with me."


	2. Is there anyone out there?

Jill didn't want to see anyone dying because of the B.O.W. who had been sent to hunt her down but, after a few more discussions, she'd given up on telling Leon to go to somewhere else. Sometimes they would end up finding an infected and, in order to remain safe, they would take turns to kill it as quietly as possible. They'd been walking along the hallways together, no one daring to say a word.

Feeling Uncomfortable because of the silence, Jill decided to speak first, "So Leon, when did you get here?" She tried to keep her tone low.

Her question surprised him, but not more than the fact that she had remembered his name. Maybe she wasn't so elusive, he thought. "Hmm…A couple hours ago, I wanted to see if there were any survivors, plus I'm waiting someone…She should be here by now."

"I see. Well, don't worry, I'm sure she's just fine" Jill smiled, trying to comfort him.

"So, where are we going?" asked Leon as he followed Jill across a dim corridor. All the windows in the precinct have been covered so the undead could not invade it, they could barely see the sunlight. Jill didn't reply so Leon went on, "I've searched this whole place up. There's nothing useful here anymore."

"I'm pretty sure you haven't seen this room yet, and before you can ask me what makes me think that…" From the pocket of her white jacket tied around her waist, Jill pulled a flat, rectangular plastic with the shape of a card. Leon locked eyes at it and he was able to see only a few words written there, being S.T.A.R.S. one of them. "The only key's with me." Jill smirked at him as she waved the cardkey in the air.

Leon suddenly realized he'd seen those five letters before. From all doors that hadn't been solidly barricaded within the department, there was only one he couldn't force open, the same one with those initials carved in golden letters. He hadn't paid too much attention to that back then, but now he was anxious to see what was behind it. His thoughts were brutally interrupted when Jill stopped, realizing he had reached the S.T.A.R.S. office. Now he fully understood what the letters on the door meant. He held his breath, afraid that the door would remain closed but, as Jill swiped the keycard on the electronic lock, the sharp high-pitched sound and the green light emitted by the door mechanism ensured that the door was unlocked.

Although she hadn't told Leon, Jill had resigned from the S.T.A.R.S. a few days ago along with Chris, Barry and Rebecca, her comrades. She was relieved that she kept the cardkey with her.

"Miss Valentine, Hold on…" Jill was about to push the door open when Leon got in the way, preventing her from moving forward. His eyes focused on her. "…Considering your job here, you must know a lot about everything that's been going on in Raccoon. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

He said calmly, but firmly. Jill knew she didn't have an option. If she wanted Leon to get out of the way, she would have to explain everything to him. That was neither the time nor the place though. They didn't have time to waste as things got worse by the second.

"Look, I promise I'll tell you everything I know, but not now, not here." She said, patting his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. His eyes narrowed in suspicious. "But you can trust me, Leon. I'm a police officer just like you."

"This whole place's going down, I'm afraid I won't be a cop for more than a day." Leon smiled. With that being said, he nodded his head and opened the door to her, revealing the S.T.A.R.S. office.

As Jill stepped in, she saw the room completely disorganized. Papers all over the place, one of the desks was upside down for no apparent reason and all drawers empty, their contents scattered over the floor. The place she cared the most was barely recognizable, except for the big photography on the wall. She smiled involuntarily when she looked at it. The photo contained every S.T.A.R.S. members standing in front of a helicopter. She was the only girl there since the picture was taken before Rebecca joins Bravo Team. She closed her eyes in an attempt to forget that she would never be able to see some of them again.

"You okay?" asked Leon, noticing the thoughtful, sad way she'd been looking at the picture.

"Yes, I'm fine" she lied, wiping some tears without Leon noticing. She'd never showed weakness to anyone, she wouldn't do that now.

"So that's the reason you came here" Leon was pointing at a big machine on one of the desks, as happy as he could be. "…A radio?"

"Don't get your hopes too high. I don't even know if it's still working, it's just a hunch." Jill came close and turned the switch on. When the lights shone, Leon took that as a yes. Jill picked up the microphone and said loud and clear, "Is there anyone out there? This is Jill valentine and we are in Raccoon City. We need immediate evacuation. Repeating, this is Jill valentine, we are in Raccoon City and we need immediate evacuation."

Jill and Leon approached the speaker waiting for a response, they were both motionless. Two hours had passed since then. Leon felt as if he was about to explode and Jill got a headache. The waiting was driving them both crazy. A noise downstairs made Jill jump from her seat but when she realized it didn't come from the radio, she got angry. She took her gun and went there to check it out before Leon could stop her. Leon stayed at the office trying to make contact.

Getting there, Jill heard a moan coming from a room beside the main desk of the department. She was reluctant but she went in anyway.

As she walked in, she saw a zombie trying to eat another body. She shot two times, one hitting the zombie's leg and the other one, its head. When she made sure the crawler was dead, she went to see the body leaning against the wall. He wasn't moving or breathing. She recognized him, it was Marvin Branagh and he used to work at the R.P.D as a cop.

"Marvin…" she crouched slightly. " Sorry I couldn't help you", she put her hand on his shoulder for a brief time, leaving the room right after and going back upstairs. As she was doing so she noticed that one window wasn't covered, she could feel a beam of sunlight shining through weakly, warming her face. She stopped there for a while, recovering from that whole situation, but Leon's voice brought her back to reality.

"Jill, hurry up…" his tone was too cheerful. Jill knew he had good news. "There's someone on the radio"


	3. There's still hope

**A/N: Well, I don't know if I can continue this story, seriously. Writing in English is too difficult. I've noticed a couple mistakes here and there and that totally pisses me off. I guess I'll keep trying though, at least for now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, its characters or anything at all, unfortunately.**

* * *

As Jill drew near, she could hear Leon's voice clearly. _Yes, yes, she's coming, just a second. _She began to relax and her headache was completely gone now. When Leon heard Jill's steps stopping at the door behind him, he turned around with a narcissistic smile. He was standing by the radio, leaning over the desk with the microphone in his right hand. "Someone here wants to talk to you." he said merrily, holding the microphone in the air so Jill could pick it up.

Jill tried her best to hide her excitement, but that wasn't such an easy task. She sighed in relief as she jumped beside Leon, landing her gun on the desk. They had been waiting a response for two hours, and now that they finally had one, they would be able to leave the city and that chaos behind them. She took the microphone from Leon's hand hastily and asked apprehensively, "Hello? This is Jill Valentine speaking."

_Nice to hear your voice, Jill…_The answer came in three seconds but seemed like an hour to Jill. The static and the background noises were high but the voice was clear. It was an adult man. Judging by his deep, strong voice, Jill assumed he was a soldier just like Chris. Though she couldn't identify his nationality over the radio, his accent suggested he wasn't from the United States_. Your friend Leon has told us some interesting facts about you. _Jill stared at Leon. His face was getting all kinds of red and she couldn't help thinking how cute he was that way. Actually, with everything that had been going on, that was the first time she'd paid attention to his looks. With his perfectly combed straight hair and his confident expression, Leon was an incredible attractive young man. Jill wondered what he'd said about her. The voice came back. _My name's Carlos Oliveira and we might have the way to help you._

_He isn't American after all, _Jill thought_. _She leaned a little bit more over the radio.

"So, Carlos…Are you going to send us help? A chopper would do it. We're at Raccoon City Police Department and there's a heliport on the rooftop." Jill was optimistic that she would finally see her partner Chris again. They would take Umbrella Corporation down, together.

"Jill, they can't land here." Leon looked worried. "When I got here, I went to the roof and I saw a helicopter flying over the city but before I could ask for assistance, it crashed for some reason right over the heliport. The whole place's burning."

"That won't be a problem." Jill replied after a few seconds, getting the microphone closer. "The street in front of the department is pretty wide, all we need to do is removing some barricades and…"

_Oh, actually…_The answer that came from the speaker was uncertain. Leon knew what it meant.

"Shit…" cursed Leon over his breath. "You are trapped inside Raccoon City too, aren't you?"

Since the response never came, they both took the silence as a yes. Jill was about to lose her hopes once more when the voice replied_. Yes, we are in Raccoon City but we still got a way out of here._ Jill and Leon looked at each other, smiling slightly. _Our crew is supposed to send a helicopter to Raccoon to rescue us soon and since we have three in our party, we think we have enough room for you guys as well. We'd like to help._

Jill sighed.

"That's nice to hear, Carlos." Jill said, pleased. From the other side of the radio, Carlos could notice relief in her voice. "Where are you right now? We need to meet." She added.

_We are located at the City Hall, near the tram station. The city hall's locked and we can't enter the place but we are going to figure that out. You two coming? How long 'till you get here? _The voice replied, quickly.

Jill's brow frowned. Leon couldn't know that, but they were too far from Carlos' location. "Carlos, if what you say is true, then you are on the north side of Ennerdale Street. We are on the opposite side, thus it'll take us a while to get there, but we are definitely going."

Leon could tell she was preoccupied, as if she didn't want to wander around the city crawling with zombies. He felt the same way. _Great._ Carlos said. _You've got twenty-four hours till our friends arrive. Luckily, I think that would be enough time. I've lost contact with some people from my platoon. We'll be looking for them in the meantime._

Leon moved away from the radio and when Jill was about to turn it off, Carlos added. _Jill, Leon…Good luck._ They both nodded as if Carlos could see them. Jill turned off the radio, put her gun back in the holster and hurried to the door.

"Jill, wait." Leon stopped her. "This cabinet here…" There were six of them but he pointed at one in particular. "It's the only one locked. There must be something we can use inside it. Any chance you have the key?" He smiled at her.

"That's Barry's locker. He was known as a gun enthusiast and he modified most of S.T.A.R.S.' arsenal." Jill replied, going to her desk on the west side of the office. _Leon's right, if we can find something useful in the police station, it'll be inside that locker_, Jill thought. "Unfortunately he must have taken the key with him when he left town." She said as she opened her desk drawer, showing Leon a shine object. It was a lock pick "Luckily, we don't need one." She smiled.

"Do you really think that's gonna work?" He asked as Jill leaned over the locker, trying to open it.

"The person who owns this locker once called me the master of unlocking." Jill heard a click and the cabinet easily opened. "I suppose I need to agree with him." She said with a grin on her face. They both looked inside and sighted a silver gun, Barry's Desert Eagle. A high caliber magnum pistol was a powerful weapon and that one held eight 50 A.E. rounds. It should suffice for now. Leon took it as if it was his. Jill didn't complain. She preferred her samurai edge, an S.T.A.R.S.' custom made pistol.

Jill stood up and headed towards the door. "Shall we?" She asked, turning around to look at him.

"After you" He replied, raising one hand. She laughed and they both left the office, a thrilled expression on their faces.

Whilst Jill and Leon were going down the staircase, heading to the main door, they heard a loud, big blast coming right from behind them. The noise was so loud that they had to cover their ears in a failed attempt to muffle it. The sound of glasses shattering, falling on the department ground, caused them goose bumps. They turned around slowly as fear ran through their bodies. The same window that once brought sunlight to the precinct, giving Jill some peace of mind, was now welcoming the B.O.W. she was so eager to run away from. Jill's hopes were once again destroyed just like that window, now lying on the floor.

The big creature landed on its knees, standing up unhurriedly. As it was doing so, Leon froze. He felt Jill's hand on his shoulder, trying to lead him out of there, but he was paralyzed. Leon noticed that the monster had its frightening white eye on her, as if she was the only one there. It wore a black long coat and dark boots, its other eye was not visible as if someone had sewn it and purple tentacles near its neck were moving involuntarily. Leon soon realized there was something wicked about him, something he couldn't describe. _It's pure evil_, he thought.

"You gotta be kidding me…?" Jill stopped dragging Leon out when she realized the B.O.W. had raised a rocket launcher at their direction.

The B.O.W. opened its repulsive mouth widely, showing its sharp teeth. Growling only one word, Jill froze as well.

"S.T.A.R.S."

* * *

******A/N: **I don't know why but I love Nemesis, the only B.O.W. that really scares me lol


	4. Raccoon City underground lab

**A/N: Okay, I'll definitely keep writing it thanks to the reviews I have received. As long as someone can understand the story, I'll keep updating it then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, its characters or anything at all, unfortunately.**

* * *

Jill was now running, running as fast as she could along that dark hallway. If she wanted to stay alive, she would have to keep running. No matter how exhausted she was, no matter how much she just wanted to stop right there and wait for a quick death. She wasn't doing that for her at that point, she was doing for Chris. Her former S.T.A.R.S. partner had been facing Umbrella in Europe and he was waiting for her, he couldn't eliminate the biological threats alone. That was something they would accomplish together. Besides, they would find their team leader Wesker and stop him at all cost, no matter the odds. Her line of thoughts disappeared when she stopped at a dead end. _That's it, nowhere else to go, s_he thought. The B.O.W.'s heavy steps were getting closer and she would soon be facing him. She imagined how much it would hurt being killed by a rocket launcher or being impaled like Brad.

_Brad, if only I could have saved you_, Jill sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall only to feel something touching her hips. She looked down and saw a shiny doorknob. _How could I have not seen it? Have I been so scared that I haven't been thinking clearly? _Jill shook her head and opened the door. As she was doing so, she heard the sound of a projectile being launched and an explosion right after. She rolled over and kept running across the room. _Leon, you'd better have the key._

A few minutes ago Leon and Jill had taken different paths. At first they were both standing at the bottom of the stairs in awe when Leon realized the Tyrant had a bazooka aimed for them. He pushed Jill away from the explosion, saving her. He felt the heat burning him. He fell over her body to protect her, both panting. "You okay?" he asked. His mouth was a few inches away from hers.

"Yes." She said, breathless. Leon could see that she was able to move again.

"We gotta go." Leon got up and dragged her to the doors. She stopped before long. "What are you doing?" He asked, alarmed. The tyrant was moving towards them slowly but it was just a matter of time until it reached them.

"The key to the city hall, we need to find it if we wanna help Carlos. It's right over there." She pointed with her head at the round main desk in the middle of the room. The keyhole to the city hall was impossible to break in, even Jill couldn't do it, and if they wanted to use the trams, they needed to get inside the building to turn the power on. Once Leon looked at the table, he saw hundreds of keys in different cubicles underneath an old computer.

"There are too many keys, we are never gonna find it." He said, facing her again. Jill looked at him with a blank expression as if they didn't have a choice, was either the key or they would be lost in Raccoon city forever.

Jill turned around to face her pursuer. "Isn't it me that you want?" She shouted at the top of her lungs, facing him in the eye. "Come get me, then." She hastily kicked the door to her left open and got inside the dark hallway. The B.O.W. went after her, giving Leon some time to find the key they most needed.

The keys should have had labels on them one day, but now they were all unidentified. _At any rate it doesn't seem like someone has moved them around, _Leon didn't have a clue about how he'd manage to find one key among hundreds. Even if the keys were still labeled, it'd take him forever to find the right one. He decided to turn the computer on. He looked at the screen and tried to find any documents about the city hall or the keys, luckily he found one with both. _City hall main entrance, key location, _Leon thought out loud as he clicked on the folders. _The key to the city hall is located in the third top slot, from the right to the left. The object's been marked with a blue label. _Leon chuckled as he read the last part._ So much for the label. _

Leon located the key and took it with him, putting it in his right pocket. When he was about to aid Jill, an unusual sound stopped him. He heard some kind of claws scraping against the ceiling coming along with a sibilant hissing sound, something he'd never heard before. The minute he looked up, he saw the ugliest infected creature he had ever seen. When Leon came to the precinct a few hours ago he ran into some files written by police officers about creatures exactly like that. They'd named them Lickers. It had a quadrupedal bone structure and its exposed brain tissue, its elongated strong tongue and total loss of skin transformed that B.O.W. into a killing machine. He took his gun from the holster slowly. According to the notes, those creatures had their eyes removed during their transformation and couldn't track prey by sight but they were able to hear every sound, so if Leon wanted to live, he'd have to kill it stealthily. He aimed his gun for its exposed brain but before he could pull the trigger, he found his neck wrapped by its tongue, suffocating him. Leon tried to get his combat knife from his belt whilst struggling to breathe but he let it drop on the marble floor. He bent over slightly to get the knife, barely breathing now. He could hear the screeching noise emitted by the licker as it pressed its tongue harder around his neck. He was losing conscious as Jill came back from another door, shooting the B.O.W. crawling on the ceiling. The licker's tongue loosened up a little, enough for Leon to get his knife on the floor and cut it off. He took his magnum and shot its exposed brain, killing the mutated zombie. It fell from the ceiling at once, producing an agonized scream during the fall.

"What the hell was that?" Jill asked, getting closer to Leon.

"D-Don't ask…" He was gasping and had a visible bruise on his neck. "I got the key though" He answered, taking the key out of his pocket.

Jill smiled. They headed towards the exit, unlocking the door Jill once closed to get rid of her tyrant. When Jill stepped outside the police department, she looked around to see if Brad was somewhere nearby but she didn't find him. As they walked a few more steps, the white eyed pursuer jumped from another window, performing another scary entrance to catch the last remaining S.T.A.R.S. member in town.

"This guy never knows when to quit?" She asked, terrified. The tyrant was now standing between them and the RPD gateway. Leon and Jill ran around the precinct trying to find another way out, but they stopped in the parking lot, completely surrounded by big metal fences. She looked at Leon, "What now?"

Leon searched around the area, sighting something on the ground. "The maintenance hole, the sewer is our only alternative." Jill accepted that faster than he expected.

Jill didn't want to visit the Raccoon City drains, but she didn't have an option. Besides, she was the type of woman that would do anything that had to be done. Leon pulled the manhole cover and she jumped, followed by him a second later. When the tyrant approached the hole, Leon looked up to see if he'd follow them, but the only thing he saw was the rocket launcher pointed at him.

"Get down." He cried, pushing Jill forward. The explosion made a strong sound, but not so strong as the tyrant's only word spoken after. "Stars…"

"You think he's gonna follow us down here?" Jill asked.

"Through that tiny hole? I doubt it…but he may find another way in, that's why we gotta keep moving." Leon sat on the ground, resting.

"I'm glad you decided to stay" Jill sighed. She had a shy smile on her face.

"Considering how things are going, I don't know if that was a clever idea." Leon looked at her, smiling

He stood up. "C'mon, we have no time to rest, we need to keep moving." They started walking. "By the way, do you think we can reach the city hall through here? "

"It's possible." Jill replied, not so sure about it.

They had been walking for a while when they reach a dead end. Jill had already turned around when Leon called her. "Look, there's an entrance here." By the time she turned around again, Leon had vanished. She followed him through a narrow passageway, leading her to an open space within the sewers. Leon was standing in front of a big metal door.

"Is that…"

"An elevator." Even though Leon thought he had completed her question, that wasn't what she wanted to know. Something else had caught up her attention, a symbol on the elevator door formed by two different colors, red and white. A symbol every citizen from Raccoon City knew well.

"Umbrella…?" She said, astonished.

"What?" He asked, hesitant.

"Leon, I think it's time for you to know everything."


	5. The woman in red

**A/N: At this point we'll be seeing more of Leon's POV, which is interesting considering that two different characters he has a connection with will be introduced in the story pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, its characters or anything at all, unfortunately.**

* * *

Inside the elevator, Leon leaned against the cold metallic wall with his arms crossed. "So, this guy, Albert Wesker…" he said uncertain, "In the end he turned out to be a traitor and the responsible for your friends' death?" Leon ran his hand through his hair, trying his best to believe Jill. She'd told him that the pharmaceutical company, Umbrella Corporation, somehow had created a virus that could partially resuscitate the dead and now they had been using some of their own creations as weapons in order to fulfill their mysterious desire. She also told him about the foundation of S.T.A.R.S. and its members, mentioning the events in Arklay Mountains and how that would lead them into something bigger than anything they could have ever imagined. The few members who managed to get out of the mansion alive had been desperately trying to keep everyone else aware about Umbrella and its true intentions, but most of them didn't want to believe it due to the fact the company had been responsible for bringing huge investments to the city. Leon knew Jill was a brave, cunning woman but that whole story seemed to be a lie. _What am I thinking? I've been dealing with dead creatures around this entire city, of course that has to be true. _He shook his head, deciding to rely on her.

"Yes, exactly." Jill replied with a stern look on her face. Leon could easily notice she wasn't very fond of her former team leader. "He's thought to be dead but we never found the body." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know if this outbreak in Raccoon City was just an accident or another one of Umbrella's atrocious plans, but if Wesker's still alive and he's also behind this, I'll track him down no matter what." That was the first time Leon had seen Jill exasperated, he could see the fire in her eyes. She was different from the girl he had met. The elevator trembled for an instant but it didn't stop. It didn't seem to be moving up or down so Leon assumed it was moving forward. He imagined where it would lead them to. He cleared his throat.

"I'll tell you what, Jill. If we get out of this alive, I'll do what I can to help you taking Umbrella down." He smiled. He thought Jill was a stunning woman and he felt attracted to her in the first minute he laid eyes on her in Raccoon City police department. He didn't want to tell her anything yet considering the situation they had been dealing with, so he kept it to himself. When Jill was about to say something, the elevator stopped.

When the door opened they found themselves standing in front of a huge laboratory, filled with metallic desks and shelves made of crystal. The lab was destroyed and the tubes in the middle of it were broken from inside out as if something inside wanted to break free. The pieces of broken glasses were scattered all over the white floor along with some sort of multicolored liquids. As they stepped out of the elevator, they started looking around, searching for anything that might be of interest. Jill halted by a big desk, probably belonging to the leader researcher. The desk had numerous files and two computers, both broken. She ran through the papers, quickly reading them. She read one with critical information and turned around to look at Leon, thinking he should hear that.

"Leon, I found something. It's some kind of diary note written by some scientist called William Birkin. Listen to this" She said, reading the file out loud shortly after. Leon stopped pacing the room and came closer.

_May 30__th__ 1991, Raccoon City_

_It's been a few months since I've started my research in this new facility. Wesker and I had used a female specimen by the name of Lisa Trevor to conduct an experiment with an NE-α Type quite some time ago. Other hosts were killed shortly after implantation but not her. Her strange survival rate allowed me to discover that the variation of the Progenitor virus that was injected into her in 1967 had absorbed all the mutagenic organisms that she had been implanted with since then and mutated into a new virus. I decided to name it the G-virus. Spencer approved my experimental with it and transferred me and my wife to this new underground lab in the outskirts of Raccoon city. I must say, it's pretty fancy. I couldn't risk anyone coming here and seeing our experiments with the virus so I sent my wife to bribe the chief policeman in Raccoon City. As expected, he didn't refuse the offer. Those sons of bitches, always yearning for more money and power. Now I could focus on improving the sample._

Leon was apprehensive as Jill passed to the next page, a surprise look on her face as she read the paper in silence. "What is it? What else does it say?"

She read the paper quietly again and looked up at Leon. "It looks like this one has been written fifteen days ago." She looked back to the paper, catching her breath again and reading its content out loud.

_September 14__th__ 1998, Raccoon City_

_That's it. The Arklay Mountain facility's been completely destroyed, along with Wesker himself and all evidences of my original intentions. No one could of known Marcus were still alive. Wesker's such a useless motherfucker. I knew I shouldn't of allowed him to give Marcus the last shot. I'm uncertain about what I oughta do know. My underground laboratory has been infected by the virus too, now I'm struggling to keep this place safe once again. I've been thinking about selling the G-virus to the U.S. military, but I think Spencer is aware of that and I'm afraid of what he might have prepared to me in case I decide to do that. He'll try to retrieve the sample at any cost, but I must be fearless. No one will take the G-virus away from me, I'm its original creator and it belongs to no one else but me. Marcus's gone, Wesker's gone and Spencer's almost gone too. Seems like they weren't able to play God and live forever after all. I don't know about Spencer but I do have one last plan, one last idea to live as God and be granted eternal life._

Jill stopped.

"This scientist seems to be as responsible for all of this as Wesker, doesn't it?" Leon said, trying to call her attention by waving his hand in the air after seeing how serious she had been after finishing reading.

"If this note's been written fifteen days ago, he might still be here. We must be more careful from now on." Jill replied. Leon nodded in acceptance.

They were preparing to leave the place when a noise bounced off the laboratory walls. At first they thought the sound came from inside but they realized one of the doors was opened and the sound most likely came from there. Leon drew his gun and sprinted to its direction. Jill stayed still, observing any other places that could lead somewhere. Beyond the door Leon could see a narrow, extensive metallic catwalk. A few zombies had been trying to feast on something, though he couldn't see what it was. He shot the infected in the head, putting a bullet into their skulls. The blood flowed from their head to the catwalk, falling through the gaps. When he took another look to see what the zombies were pursuing, he saw a person. Though he couldn't see clearly in that dimly place, he saw the figure of a woman in a red dress. She'd been holding the iron bar that was keeping her from falling but she was starting to lose her grip. He held her hand right in the nick of time, saving her from a ten meters fall. When he pulled her, she knelt on the floor.

"I suppose I should thank you." She said, panting. Her voice was kind and sweet, as if she was trying to seduce Leon.

"Are you okay?" he said with one hand over her bare shoulder. Leon could visibly see her now. She was an Asian woman, around her mid-twenties. Her short dark hair suited her perfectly. Her make-up was impeccably done and her red gown fit into her attractive body with precision. _What an incredible woman_, he thought. Leon couldn't believe a gorgeous woman like her could be in a place like that.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm alright." She replied. Leon helped her to stand up. He was so close that he could smell her perfume. He could see she was feeling a little uncomfortable so he backed off a little.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" he asked, curious.

"I could ask you the same thing." She whispered, not taking her eyes off Leon.

"Name's Leon. I'm a police officer and I'm here to find a way out of Raccoon City." His tone was serious and his eyes were also focused on her. He paused, expecting she would say something.

"My name's Ada." She said in a peaceful tone of voice. "I'm trying to find my boyfriend, his name is John. He used to work for Umbrella" When Leon heard that, he felt sorry for her. He hadn't lost anyone in the city so far and he couldn't imagine her pain.

"Hey, Leon…" Jill yelled from inside the lab. He passed by Ada and went to the door. "There's something you need to see." She appeared with a piece of paper in her left hand. She handed it to Leon but he put it aside.

"This can wait, Jill. There's someone you need to meet first." Leon turned around just to see that Ada was gone. "Where the hell did she go? She was right here a few seconds ago." He whispered to himself.

"Okay Leon, just read the paper. It also belongs to the scientist William. It wasn't among the others but I recognized the letter." She informed him.

Leon smoothed the paper and started reading.

_September 16__th__ 1998, Raccoon City_

_This will probably be my last record. Umbrella's sent their security service team to retrieve the sample as I suspected. They'll be here by any minute. Since Raccoon City's already had some cases of viral infection, they have been preparing themselves for the inevitable: an outbreak. Actually I heard the staff from General Hospital manage to create something that works like a vaccine for the T-virus, impressive. All I can say is that I'll fight till the very end. I won't allow anyone to possess my virus, even if I have to inject myself with it and become a God. If it's war what they want, I'll give them the worst weapon available in the market: a Bio-organic one._

Leon gazed at Jill, speechless.


	6. Made in Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, its characters or anything at all, unfortunately.**

* * *

"D-Do you think he did it?" Leon asked, incredulous. "I mean, do you think he would go that far as to inject himself with the virus? I don't get why someone would do such a thing." His eyes were wide opened, a stern expression on his face.

"Those are Umbrella's personnel we're talking about, and you never know how far they're willing to go to achieve their goals." Jill said, concerned. "Take Wesker for example. For some reason he killed his own team members without showing any remorse. Leon, we must leave this place, we are not safe here. Besides, we don't know the side effects of this new virus." Jill said, holding Leon's wrist with all her strength.

"But I just saw a woman here. If she doesn't want to come with us, we gotta at least warn her about this mad scientist, don't you think?" He said, bringing the sheet of paper into view. Jill realized that, whoever that woman was, he was worried about her. "When we find her, we'll leave." He added.

Jill rolled her eyes and accepted it. She didn't have a good feeling about staying in one of Umbrella's facility after what happened to her in Arklay Mansion, but she couldn't let a survivor there alone. It was her job as an S.T.A.R.S. member to help whoever needed help. "Let's split up then, we'll cover more ground that way." She suggested.

Leon didn't like the idea of Jill walking alone with the B.O.W. in the black trench coat on her trail but the place was huge and they couldn't examine everything together on time, so he agreed. "Okay, she's of Asian ethnicity, age around twenty five, and her name's Ada. We'll meet again within two hours in the lab, at most." He informed her. "We still got eighteen hours to get to the city hall and find that Carlos guy, so probably we'll be able to get there on time." Leon guaranteed, smiling.

They walked the catwalk together and when they reached the door on the opposite side of the lab, the path branched off, leading into two different directions. They drew their guns and looked at each other. A confident smile on Leon's face was everything Jill needed to see to continue. Leon turned to the right as Jill went to the left.

"And Leon…" Jill yelled, turning around to look at him. "Be careful with this woman, all right? You shouldn't trust anyone that's somehow associated with Umbrella." Although Leon could barely hear her due to the distance between them and the loud sounds coming from the heaters beside him, he nodded.

That was the first time Jill and Leon had been separated since their uncomfortable meeting in the police department. Jill was all alone but that didn't scare her. She was a fearless woman and she had been on her own ever since she had decided to stay in Raccoon City to investigate Umbrella Corporation. She knew back then that it wouldn't be an easy task but she'd have to do it for the greater good. As she walked along another catwalk, she couldn't help thinking how dark and disturbing that place looked like. She sighted a big door with the words inner garden written on it. She decided to take a closer look so she went in. The place was very clean considering the rest of the facility, and Jill could feel the smell of fresh air as she approached the few remaining trees located in the middle of the garden. The ceiling was made of tempered glass and she could see the soil and some rocks beyond it. _This facility must be meters below the surface_, she thought. She looked around trying to find Ada or anything that could be useful, but the garden, which was once colorful and lively, was now desolated, even the grass had lost its color. As Jill walked across the place, she saw a door on the other side. She tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. She had turned to leave when she heard voices coming from the other side of the locked door. _Don't worry Sherry, we'll find your necklace sooner or later, it must be here somewhere. _Her heart started beating fast. By the acute tone of voice, Jill assumed it belonged to a teenager girl, probably not Ada since Leon told her she was an adult. She also assumed there were two people. She took her handgun from its holster and waited, aiming for the door, even though she didn't think that the girl could represent any imminent danger. _Well, better safe than sorry_, she thought. She heard the door being unlocked. As it opened, Jill froze.

She was standing in front of two girls, being one of them a ten years old kid. She was a lovely child, with short blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a school uniform but Jill didn't recognize the emblem. She seemed calm and serene even though she had been witnessing the whole horror in Raccoon City. The other was a beautiful redheaded teenager girl, wearing black short-sleeved T-shirt and a red jacket. She wore short jeans, knee high boots and had a pouch tied around her waist. Jill didn't need to ask her name because she knew who she was. After all, Jill was her brother's partner when they were still working for Raccoon city police department. Jill had never met her before but Chris used to show some pictures of her, telling it was his sister.

"C-Claire? Claire Redfield?" Jill muttered, unbelieving. Claire looked at Jill surprised since she wasn't expecting to see anyone in that place speaking her name.

"I'm sorry? Do I know you?" Claire questioned, holding Sherry's shoulders firmly as if she was trying to protect her. Her voice was soft-spoken and she had a noble aura around her, but Jill could see an unyielding personality hidden behind her looks.

"I can't believe you're here. Why have you come to Raccoon City?" Jill asked, realizing that she hadn't introduced herself to Claire yet. "I'm sorry, I'm a little confused. I'm Jill Valentine and I used to work with your brother Chris at special tactics and rescue service. I was his partner." Jill saw a slight smile on Claire's face when she heard her old brother's name.

"Oh my God, you know my brother?" She asked, amazed. Jill nodded and Claire went on. "It's been a while since we haven't seen each other so I decided to come to Raccoon City. But when I got here, the whole city was deserted. This city's always been so quiet but this time, it was different." She paused. "I just wanted to see him, you know?"

"But your brother is not in Raccoon anymore, Claire." Jill informed, patting Claire's shoulder.

"I know, when I went to the police department to find him, I saw his boss there. He told me Chris went to Europe for some reason, right?" She smiled, as if she was happy that Chris wasn't in the middle of the outbreak.

"His boss? You mean, chief of police Brian Irons?" she asked, incredulous. "Where's he now?" Claire lowered her head in silence, with a sorrow expression. Jill knew what that was supposed to mean. "I see…" Jill decided to change the subject so she looked down to see the little girl. She was about to ask her name when she realized something was wrong with her. Claire noticed too.

"Sherry, are you okay?" asked Claire, turning sherry around to see her face.

"My stomach, it's aching a lot." She said, with one hand resting over her belly. Claire was very preoccupied for some reason.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Jill asked.

The little girl was barely able to turn her head to look at her. "There's something out there...I don't know what it is, but I saw it. Much larger than any of those zombies and it's coming after me. Somehow it must have…" whispered the little girl to Jill in agony, though the last words were not hearable.

Jill wondered if she wasn't talking about her pursuer. _Impossible, as far as I know he only goes after S.T.A.R.S. members, it must be something else, _she thought.

"Aaargh…" sherry was now leaning against the stony floor, screaming in agony. Claire was trying to comfort her but that wouldn't be enough. She had to do something.

"Jill, there's a security room just across this hallway." Claire said, pointing at the open door behind her. "Help me to take her there, would you?"

Jill skipped to help her even before she could finish the request. Claire was holding Sherry while Jill was taking the lead, watching every corner with her gun aimed. When they reached the security room, Jill opened the door for them. As Claire passed by Jill, she saw the words made in heaven written on the back of Claire's red jacket. Below the letters there was the image of an angel dropping bombs, which made her shuddered for some reason. Claire placed sherry in one of the chairs in the room and she took her jacket off, giving it to the little girl. Jill noticed how much Claire reminded her old brother Chris, always caring about the others before himself. After making sure the little girl was comfortable, she headed to Jill's direction.

"What's going on, Claire? What's happening to her?"

"It's the same thing that happened to chief Irons. She must've been infected by the creature that's been following us around." Claire replied, feeling depressed. "We gotta find a way to help her, Jill."

After a few thoughts, Jill said. "I heard there's a vaccine in General hospital but we're too far from there. We'd never be able to go there and come back in time. We must find something here instead. I suggest we should start with the laboratory."

Claire agreed, thinking that a lab would be a great place to keep a cure for the infection. She went to see sherry once again and she realized she was sleeping now. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. She turned the table lamp on and turned off the others. She hurried to the exit and closed the door, making sure it was safely barricaded. "Okay, we're good to go." Jill nodded and they started running. Their time was short and if they wanted to save her, the vaccine should be injected in Sherry's bloodstream in a few hours.

While running along a long narrow catwalk, they heard footsteps coming exactly from the direction they were heading. They both stopped as the figure of a woman appeared from the dark. Jill thought it would be Ada at first, but as the unknown figure got nearer, she realized she wasn't Asian or young. She was a forty year old woman with short blond hair and wrinkles on her face. She was panting and her hands were shaking. Jill realized the woman had a gun at hands so she stepped forward with her gun aimed for new guest. The woman stopped and pointed her gun at Jill as well.

"Who are you? Do you work for Umbrella?" Jill asked quickly when she noticed the white lab coat she was wearing.

"If you don't know who I am, then you mustn't be related to that Asian spy." The woman smirked. "But I don't need to tell you anything, you're soon going to die."

"What are you saying? I'm pretty sure you can't pull the trigger before me." Jill said. Claire could see how serious she was.

"No honey, I'm not going to shoot you." She said, steadily. "I'm talking about my husband, he's here."

"Your husband? Why would he kill us?" Claire asked, standing beside Jill.

The woman started laughing out loud as if she had gone insane. "Let's just say that William's not the person I used to know."

"William?" whispered Jill. "You're not talking about William Birkin, are you?" Now her voice was loud and clear. Upon hearing the name Birkin, Claire shivered.

"Wait, so you are Annette Birkin, sherry's mother?" Claire didn't wait the answer to make her allegations. She noticed that Jill wasn't aware of sherry's surname when she had turned to face her.

The woman's brow frowned. "How do you two know William? And how do you know my daughter's name? Where's she?" Her calm attitude was gone and had been replaced by a frightened look.

"She's here, in the facility." Jill answered shortly.

"That's impossible. I told her to stay at the police station. What is she doing here? William will be after her." She shouted terrified, putting her gun aside.

"I see...Everything makes sense now. He did inject himself with the G-virus. He's the creature that infected your daughter. Her own father did that to her." Jill exclaimed.

After hearing her daughter's been infected, Annette froze. "We need to find her before William takes her with him. I'll do what I can to help you." Annette begged. Claire looked at Jill as if she was waiting her decision.

"You said something about an Asian spy?" Jill asked, uncertain about that information.

"Yes, Ada's her name. She's trying to steal the G-virus." said Annette scornfully. Jill's eyes narrowed. "I try to shoot her but some good gentleman came across and got shot instead."

When Jill heard that, she paralyzed. Her whole body was paralyzed as if she had been hit by a heavy object and was about to faint. Although she was afraid of the answer, she had to ask. "Was he a police officer?"

"Yes, I believe he was."


	7. No hard feelings

**My dear William,**

**It's strange writing you a letter, but I don't feel like I've seen you in such a long time. It's been almost a week since you've been home. I know how you can be consumed by your work – and goodness knows if anyone can understand that it's me – but Sherry misses you. I know I haven't been around much either, but we need to consider what's really important. Maybe we're not being fair to Sherry. I had my psych evaluation yesterday but it was strange. They seemed to be as interested in you as they were in me. Asking me questions about how I would react to things you'd theoretically done. It was quite unlike all my previous other ones. Still, I suppose they know what they are doing. Anyway my love, we both need to think about Sherry more – and begin spending more time with her. Let's be the family we always wanted to be. **

**Yours always, Annette**

— **A Letter from Annette to William found by Ian Sider, who leaked it onto the internet.**

Leon could feel the blood flowing through his wound, he could smell it and it was so nauseating that somehow he could even taste it. When he felt the bullet penetrating his back, he realized what he had done. But it was too late to undo it. He blacked out almost instantly, thinking about what Jill would have done if she'd seen his dead body lying on the floor. He had always considered his sense of justice and the urge to save everybody good qualities but, at that time, he had his doubts. He was dying because of those qualities. He couldn't believe Annette when she told him Ada was a spy. _No, that can't be right, _he thought. Upon meeting Ada for the second time, Leon had asked her what she was doing there again and she had confirmed she was only trying to find her boyfriend. She explained to him that she had asked a reporter by the name of Ben Bertolucci to tell her the location of the underground lab and she also told him that Ben knew about Irons' corruption, just like the notes written by William suggested. He didn't have any reasons to doubt her. They had talked for a while before walking into Annette in one of the dark hallways. Annette was the one who started the accusations and she was the one with a gun aimed for Ada. _Maybe this woman's been here alone for too long, maybe she's gone insane, _he thought. There was no way he could have changed Annette's mind, she was going to shoot Ada, no matter how much he tried to convince her not to do so. He had to do something so he pushed Ada away from the gunfire. However, one of the bullets hit him.

After a few hours away, Leon was finally regaining his conscious and he was not alone in the cold hallway. Someone was near him, gently slapping his face. _Leon, wake up!_ His vision was blurred and he couldn't identify the voice so he decided to say the first name that came into his mind.

"Jill?" He said, barely able to breathe.

"Hey, there." Jill replied with a smile. Leon could see again and smiled back, happy to see her. "I'm glad you're still alive."

"Of course I'm alive, who's gonna save you if I'm not around?" he grinned, trying to get up and failing drastically. Jill held him before he could hurt himself even more.

"You're the one who got shot and I'm the one who need saving?" She teased, helping him to find a comfortable position.

Leon laughed as he positioned his hand in his wound. It wasn't hurting too much and he noticed a white medicine bandage around his lean chest and shoulder. "Did you…?"

"No." She said, fast. "When I got here you were already all patched up. Seems like you have someone taking care of you." She was happy but Leon noticed there was something odd about her voice.

"Miss Valentine, It's this jealousy I'm hearing?" a sly smile formed across his face.

Jill laughed hard as he said that. "You shouldn't be so arrogant, Leon." She slightly pressed his chest with the palm of her hand, making him jump in agony.

"Okay, okay…I deserved that." he laughed with an agonizing look on his face.

Jill sat beside him and waited as he recovered. She didn't want to say anything yet and he didn't feel like asking anything, so silence filled the cold place. But different from before, this time it wasn't an awkward silence and they appreciated each other's company. After half an hour, Leon was finally able to get up.

"How long have I been out?" He asked as they started walking to the lab.

"Roughly two hours, without mentioning the one and a half hour we've been apart." She answered, noticing how worried he was about the time. "Listen Leon, I know we've only met for merely a day but I gotta ask you this. Why did you trust Ada? She's a spy, Leon, and possibly working for Umbrella.

"So you ran into that scientist woman too, didn't you?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, she's William's wife. And apparently, William did inject himself with the G-virus." She informed, looking at Leon. "Annette told me that, after you got shot, Ada chased her down the hallways trying to steal the G-virus, even though she didn't have any samples with her. Annette tried to shoot her but she managed to get her gun. She was hit by Ada in the head and blacked out. When she ran into us later, she told me where you were. I came as fast as I could."

"Us? Did you say us?" Leon asked, confused.

"Yes, I found two girls down here. One of them was walking with me and she's in the lab now. The other one is Annette's daughter and she's been infected by her mutated father, William."

"Wow, that's rough." Leon said, raising an eyebrow. "Listen, I don't believe Annette. If Ada were a spy, she wouldn't give a damn about me and she wouldn't have patched me up. Besides, she even told me another way out of Raccoon city."

"What?" Jill's eyes wide opened.

"Yeah, seems like there's an emergency train inside this facility that can take us out of here. At least that's what she heard."

They stopped in front of a big door. Leon tried to open it manually at first but it didn't work. He noticed a mechanical device beside the door and its light was red. He looked at Jill as she drew her handgun, the samurai edge. He pressed the button and, with a beep, it turned green and the door slid opened. As they stepped in, they could see in front of them a long, wide walkway leading to nowhere and big panels on the walls, but no zombies. It was an enormous place, with walkways everywhere, all leading to different doors and directions. None of them was connected though. They tried to find another way out of the room but it was a dead end. When they were about to turn around and head to the exit, a shadowed figure jumped from one of the walkways above. They heard a deafening sound and the whole walkway trembled violently. _STARS...,_ it yelled. Jill didn't need to turn to know who he was because his terrifying groan gave him away. Her pursuer was once again standing between her and the only exit in the area.

"How did the trenchy fellow follow us down here?" Leon shouted, terrified.

They had nowhere to run and even if there were a door behind them, Leon wouldn't be able to run for too long. As the B.O.W. approached them, they could hear their hearts beating faster. Leon took his magnum from its holster and aimed, but before he could shoot, the B.O.W. closed its eyes in pain and blood sprayed throughout the place. Jill saw a woman standing behind her hunter, the woman she could only think as being Ada. _What's she doing here? _Jill wondered.

"Leon, run!" Ada yelled as the big creature turned to face her.

"Ada?" Leon said, perplexed. The B.O.W. with the rocket launcher on its back was getting close to Ada and she shot him a few more times before running out of ammo. She removed the empty clip and snapped in another one as fast as she could, but before she could start shooting again, she was lifted by the strong, filthy hand of Jill's pursuer. Ada struggled to break free and, realizing she couldn't match its strength, she shot its head countless times. Blood was dripping from its wounds but that didn't seem to have caused any effect. His tentacles began moving and Jill realized what was about to happen to Ada, so she decided to act. She lunged at the tyrant at once and knocked him with her shoulder, making the tyrant stagger. She could feel the smell of blood and flesh coming from its body and it was nauseating. When it saw Jill, the B.O.W. tossed Ada against one of the panels with such force that Ada's blood stained the walls. She fell down, hitting the metal railings of the walkway as Leon ran to assist her. Jill was still facing the tyrant. She took aim and shot its head for a third time and kept shooting. He staggered once more and Jill pushed him from the walkway. He tried to grip the metallic handrail but it collapsed due to his weight. With a thud, her pursuer fell facedown to the ground ten meters below them. Jill approached the broken walkway and she saw its body lying motionless. She sighed in relief and turned to see the Asian spy who had just saved them. Leon was kneeling on the floor, holding her.

"L-Leon…Run." Ada whispered, almost unconscious. Leon and Jill both know she wouldn't resist for too long.

"No, you just saved us. I can't just leave you behind." He replied, holding her tighter.

Jill came close, putting her hand on Leon's shoulder. She thought that, upon meeting Ada, she would be mad at the spy for putting Leon in danger. However, she had no hard feelings, they were saved because of her. "I appreciate what you did, Ada." she said, smiling slightly. Ada glanced at Jill for a moment and turned back to Leon.

"Leon, I…" she placed her hand over Leon's face as Jill stepped back, giving them some privacy. "I just…wanted to say thank you…" She muttered, hardly breathing. "You…saved me." Leon stayed inert as she closed her eyes. She had a peaceful smile on her face, as if she'd just gone sleeping.

"Ada, No…" claimed Leon with a sorrowful tone of voice. Jill knew how much he was suffering. He had always been trying his best to protect everyone and this time everything fell apart. This time, the roles had changed and someone died trying to protect him. She didn't know Ada well enough but she couldn't help feeling sorry for the spy. "…Aaaada!" Leon yelled in despair one last time.

Another sound, coming from the speakers, called their attention. Jill and Leon looked up in unison as the static started. It was a recorded voice of a woman. _The self-destructive sequence's been activated. Repeat, the self-destructive sequence's been activated. This sequence may not be aborted. All employees must proceed to the emergency cars at the bottom platform._

* * *

**A/N: I like Ada. No one can deny she's an interesting character and I was glad Resident Evil 6 was all around her. Besides, she's one hot piece of *** lol Next chapter's raccoon city again, finally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, its characters or anything at all, unfortunately.**


	8. Nothing's left behind

**A/N: Okay, I was mistaken. Next chapter's Raccoon City lol and thanks for all the reviews, everyone. It's been really supportive. Responding one of them - I did know Jill wasn't aware Wesker was alive, but I only realized what I'd done one chapter later lol Sorry. I still don't know why I wrote that line, seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, its characters or anything at all, unfortunately.**

* * *

_The self-destruct sequence's been activated. Repeat, the self-destruct sequence's been activated. This sequence may not be aborted. All employees must proceed to the emergency cars at the bottom platform._

After hearing the recorded message, Leon was the first to move. He placed Ada's body against the wall and stood up, moving towards the door. "Do you think we should…"Jill started, pointing at Ada.

"Should what?" Leon blurted out. "She's dead, Jill. There's nothing we can do now and if we don't leave soon, her death will be in vain." His voice was as steady as it could be and Jill knew he was right, so she rushed to the door. Before leaving, she glanced once more at her pursuer who should be lying on the floor though this time she saw nothing but pieces of broken metal. A sudden shiver ran through her whole body as she left the room with Leon as fast as possible.

They started running to the lab. Jill wanted to run faster but Leon was in no conditions yet, so she tried to keep his pace. At some point they realized they didn't know the way anymore, and since the doors and hallways all looked the same, they could have been walking in circles. They stopped and Jill leaned against the wall, hopeless. "You know…" she sighed. "Ada's dead because of me."

"What?" Leon asked, incredulous. "What are you talking about? Umbrella's the reason she's dead, not you_." _He could see how worried she'd been after Ada's death. _No, but this isn't about Ada. She thinks that the monster will wind up killing me too?_ He asked himself. "We're getting out of here Jill, and all of this will be left behind." He assured with a smile on his face.

"L-Leon? Is that you?" Claire's voice echoed throughout the hallway. Upon realizing it was really Leon, she ran into his direction with a cheerful smile, carrying Sherry's sleeping form in her arms. "Oh my God, I can't believe it's really you. Are you okay?" She asked after seeing his wounds. She realized he was Jill's friend, the officer who got shot by Annette.

"C-Claire?" Leon shook his head thinking he might have had a concussion. After the shock, he smiled. "I can't believe you're here. Hmm…Yes, I'm much better now."

"Wait…" said Jill, standing between them. "You two know each other?"

"Yes" Claire replied. "Leon helped me when I got in Raccoon City. We were driving together when some truck driver hit his car and blocked the streets, forcing us to take different directions. We've been apart ever since."

"Where have you been?" He asked, truly concerned about her. "I told you to go to the police station. I waited for you there but you never came."

"Actually, I've been there twice." She said, gesturing with her fingers. "The first time the front doors were closed and I couldn't force it open. That's when I saw Sherry in the streets."

"Sherry?" he asked apprehensively as he laid eyes on the little girl.

"She's the girl I told you about, the scientist's daughter." Jill informed.

Leon nodded and Claire went on. "We had to run and hide from her mutated father for a while and when we reach the department again, the doors were open and some windows broken. It was a mess, actually." she said, rolling her eyes. "I had to shoot a zombie to get inside and, by that time, no one was there except the chief of police. Unfortunately, Sherry's dad followed us and chief Irons tried to help us showing a secret passage in his office. We ended up in the sewers and the monster got the chief of police there. I lost track of Sherry shortly after." Claire stopped talking and turned to look at Jill. "I think that's when he placed the embryos in her body."

"Embryos?" they both asked, stunned.

"Yes, Annette told me that this G-virus has a slight difference because its host can implant embryos inside its victim's body." Claire was interrupted by the recorded message which was played one more time. "I'm sorry Jill, this is all my fault. Annette and I went to get sherry in the security room but William found us first. She got mad when I said I'd have to kill him so I let her try to persuade him to stop chasing us. He killed her cold-blooded and the G-virus sample she'd been hiding was broken. I think that must have triggered this self-destruct sequence."

"This was not your fault, Claire." Jill said firmly, trying to comfort her. "We just gotta leave this place for good now, all right?"

"But first…" Claire said as she rummaged through her pouch. She got a sheet of paper and handed it to Jill. "Annette gave me this."

Jill grabbed the paper and read it. "I can't believe this. It's the instructions to prepare the vaccine for the G-virus." She said, looking at Leon in disbelief. She turned to face Claire. "We need to get back to the lab and get this vaccine done. I think we can still make it in time and Leon, no offense but Claire and I will get there faster without you. You better go to the bottom platform and get everything prepared."

"Alright." He said, nodding. "But let me take Sherry with me."

Claire resisted at first since Leon was seriously wounded, but Jill managed to convince her they would prepare the vaccine faster that way. Leon carried the little girl carefully in his hands and walked into the left hallway, following with accuracy the coordinates given by Claire. Jill and her partner's sister reached the lab in less than two minutes and collected all the materials necessary to produce the antidote, putting them on one of the metal tables. Jill opened the paper and took another look. _DEVIL...What an interesting name_, she thought after seeing the designation given to the antidote. After another couple of minutes, Jill went to get a test-tube and stopped by a panel with televisions on top of it. She pressed the on button and realized those were the surveillance system. She could see the most important rooms in the facility and one of them was the bottom platform. She sighed in relief when she saw Leon standing there, resting. When she was about to turn around and get back to the table, her eyes caught something else. Her pursuer was running impulsively, disappearing on one of the televisions and appearing on another right after. _Shit,_ _he's looking for me._

"It's done. The vaccine's ready." Claire exclaimed cheerfully, clapping her hands in excitement. When she saw Jill standing by the surveillance system, she got closer. "W-What is that?" She asked, trying to point at the B.O.W. in black boots and dark French coat.

"Claire, you gotta go." Jill said firmly as she dragged her out of the lab. "Run as fast as you can and take the vaccine to sherry."

"But what about you?" She asked, trying to release herself from Jill's grip. She was now terrified. "And what was that thing on the security camera? It doesn't look like William."

"Because that's not William. And don't worry 'bout me 'cause I'll be right behind you, okay?" Jill smiled in an attempt to make herself convincing. The teenager could see a determined look on her face and she realized nothing could change her mind.

"B-But…" Claire was confused but she couldn't waste time. _Sherry needs this vaccine_, she thought, tightening her grip on the antidote. She looked at Jill one last time and turned around, running as fast as she could without looking back. _The countdown's almost over. Please Jill, hurry up. _The bottom platform was close to the laboratory and it took Claire only two minutes to get there. She climbed down a small set of stairs and after walking along a narrow hallway, she found herself standing in a wide place, looking pretty much like a train station.

"Claire!" Leon yelled, walking towards her. "C'mon, we are running out of time here, we gotta go. Where's Jill?" He added when he didn't see her anywhere near Claire.

"I don't know." Claire muttered, shaken. "She told me she would be right behind me, Leon. There was some kind of monster there. S-She's coming, right?"

"No…" Leon closed his face with his hand, head shaking in disbelief. "No… No, no, no, no, no…She's trying to protect us…" He was pacing around the station, visibly distressed. He patted his pockets trying to find the city hall key but he didn't have it anymore. _Fuck, Jill. When did you get it? Did you intend to leave me all along?_ He thought, furious. His mind was about to explode when he heard another deafening sound. The ceiling shook and the walls trembled fiercely. Leon would have to turn to see what it was, but Claire's expression was more than enough to make him realize it wasn't just a little something.

"Oh no, it's William." She whispered, frightened.

Leon turned around. Upon seeing William, he could easily notice that the mutated virologist was as big as the creature chasing Jill. His head had been forced down into the chest to be replaced by a new skull, the right hand had sprouted large, bone claws and two new arms had begun to develop underneath the originals. But one of the most visible mutations was the enlarged right arm with a huge, tumor-like eyeball near his shoulder. "Claire, go inside the train and administer the vaccine to Sherry." He requested. "I'll take care of this one myself." He had no idea how he would manage to defeat such creature but he wasn't scared. He needed to kill him and help Jill at any cost.

"You're wounded Leon, How are you..?"

"Just go, Claire." He said without taking his eyes off William.

Claire nodded and disappeared inside the train. He was now all alone. He couldn't believe Claire had survived in Raccoon City with a creature like William chasing her. _She's indeed a brave girl_, he thought. The mutated virologist lunged at him with such force that the whole floor started trembling. Leon rolled over and took his magnum, but one of William's claws scratched his leg. He felt the blood dripping. _Shit, will this infect me?_ He wondered as he touched his new wound. William was not fast due his weight and big muscular body, but Leon wasn't in his best conditions either. _Seven bullets left, I hope this is enough. _Leon took aim and shot William's eyeball assuming it was his weakness. He staggered for an instant but that didn't seem to hurt him enough. Leon shot its eyeball twice as the tyrant lunged at him again, but this time he didn't have time to evade. William threw him against the wall violently and Leon dropped his gun in the process. Leon got up quickly and managed to get his knife, but William grabbed him by the neck, raising him against the wall. He was able to stab its big eyeball several times, which made the tyrant furious. William was about to rip Leon's heart out when Claire appeared shooting the tyrant in the back with a shotgun. William threw the rookie meters away and turned to look at Claire.

"C-Claire…" Leon tried to get up but his chest was heavy. He heard a sharp noise behind him, as if something had fallen on the metal plates of the platform. He rolled over to see what it was and he sighted a rocket launcher. He looked around imagining where that came from when he saw a shadowed figure on top of the train. He couldn't see who it was but he gathered his strength and reached for the weapon. "Claire, take cover!" he shouted as he knelt on the floor with the weapon aimed for the notorious scientist. Claire hid inside the train as William turned to Leon. The mutated researcher had no time to react and the hissing sound of the missile was followed by a huge explosion, turning William into pieces. Claire got out of the train once she realized everything was clear, seeing pieces of flesh and blood scattered all around the platform. She saw an amorphous blob that once was William standing motionless. One of the most brilliant scientists in the world was nothing but fragments now.

"Who gave you this?" She asked confused.

Leon looked up with a thoughtful expression. "I-I'm not sure."

"So, what are we gonna do about Jill?"

"We...?" Leon looked at her with a stern expression when she asked that. "We are not gonna do anything. I want you out of here, and I'm sure Jill would like that too. Besides, you've been taking care of sherry better than anyone else here."

"But…" As much as Claire wanted to go, she knew they couldn't let Sherry alone. She just nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"Are you gonna be…?"

"Leon, I'm going to be fine." She replied, deducing Leon's question. "Sherry and I are safe now. You're the one who's going back to Raccoon."

"You don't need to worry. We know another way out." he smiled, preparing himself to get back to the condemned facility in order to help Jill. He took Barry's magnum and his knife from the floor and ran to the hallway, disappearing from Claire's sight as he climbed the ladder.


	9. September 29th

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I haven't posted anything in ten days. I've done a lot of college exams lately but I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, its characters or anything at all, unfortunately.**

* * *

The sun was brighter than ever but Raccoon City had never seen days so dark. The black smoke covering the blue sky blocked most sun rays and blood appeared to be part of the city decoration, for it could be seen everywhere. Even the gusts of wind seemed to be avoiding the city, making the putrefied smell of dead corpses unbearable. In fact, Most of its once ordinary citizens were dead although, somehow, they persisted to stay conscious. At least their most important vital function remained, the urge to eat, and they didn't seem to care whether their meal was a simple animal or another human being.

In the earliest hours of September 29th, a few survivors were doing everything in their power to leave town. Near Sutton Street, one of Raccoon City main roads, a trained assassin still confined passed by the infected beings with indifference, ignoring their groans and avoiding their onslaughts. _If the T-Virus did this, what would happen if the G-Virus got out? _She whispered to herself as she observed the situation around her. Her back and legs were wrapped with white bandages, covering her grave wounds, but she still managed to walk attractively. Her red outfit matched Raccoon City, filled with blood, precisely. She sighted the place where she was due to meet with a contact after completing the task she'd been granted with and, getting closer to the building, she could see how damaged it was. _Apple inn, that's it. _She thought upon seeing the broken sign at the front door. When she walked into her contact's room, she saw his dead body lying on the floor_. Too late?_ She asked to herself. Taking a second look, she realized he had committed suicide._ Seems like you've given up hope, huh? _She said aloud, looking for anything in the area that could be worthwhile.

As she prepared to leave the hotel room, she heard a gasp followed by a powerful, clear voice. _You made it, at last! _Startled, the spy turned around looking for the source but she found no one in the room. She then set eyes on a camera located at the wall and, recognizing the voice that came from the speakers, she placed one hand on her hips in a provocative way. "Seriously Wesker, do you enjoy watching others on cameras now?" She didn't need to see him to know he had a big grin on his face. _Have you finished your job? _He asked slowly.

"Haven't I ever?" She responded arrogantly, taking a golden locket she had found in the underground lab off her neck. As she opened the locket, a sample with a purple liquid came into view, as did a picture of Sherry and her parents. Upon seeing the face of his former friend William Birkin on the screen, Wesker grinned. "You could have told me though…" She started as she closed the locket again. "That there would be an S.T.A.R.S. member down there." There was no response for a few seconds and the spy could easily tell Wesker was adjusting his shades, thinking about his former squad. Before accepting the job of retrieving the G-virus for Wesker, she had studied every file about him and his former alpha team. _Who'd you see there, Ada? _The voice asked, puzzled. _Was it Redfield? _Ada smiled lightly, amazed by Wesker's concern. "No, the Valentine woman." Casting scorn on the spy's statement, he replied. She couldn't take any chances. _Jill was there?_ _And I thought Spencer would get rid of those unfortunate survivors. I hope you two got along well. _Ada's expression was stern now. "This is all a joke to you, isn't it? I had to fake my own death just to avoid any questions she could have made me, Wesker." He smiled again. _Faking your own death? That explains your bandages. Truth be told, being alive or death to them, it wouldn't make the slightest difference cause I pay 'em no mind. But don't worry Ada, you're an amazing spy and I do appreciate everything you've done. And to prove me right, I left you a little gift in the desk beside you. _Upon hearing that, Ada walked towards an antique desk with beautiful details standing on the left corner, finding an unusual gun hidden inside its top drawer. "A grapple gun?" She asked, fascinated. _The US government will wipe out Raccoon City via missile attack in a few days, and I want you out of there alive. Barely, at least. _Ada stopped looking at the gift she had received from Wesker and focused once more on the camera. She caught herself thinking about Leon, trusting that he would be far away from the city by the time the missile arrive. For some reason she'd been worried about him. _A helicopter's been sent to evacuate the last of Umbrella's workers and I assume you could use a ride. See you in a couple of days, Ada._ He added.

"Wesker, wait…" Ada said firmly. "If I were you, I'd be careful with those S.T.A.R.S. members. They can become a real big trouble." Laughing scornfully, Wesker showed total disregard as he deactivated the camera, leaving the spy alone at the Apple inn.

Two hours earlier at the Raccoon police department, the rookie cop Leon had just crossed the secret passage in chief Irons' office. _An alligator in the sewers? Seriously?_ He thought aloud as he tried to find his way out of the precinct. A few minutes ago he'd left Claire to help Jill but, by the time he got there, she had already left using the elevator. Unfortunately, the same elevator had been broken by her pursuer so he had to find another way out. He found the place Claire used to get inside the lab a few seconds before the explosion, but the extremely loud sound woke up a gigantic infected alligator inside the sewers. Luring it into biting a gas tank, Leon managed to blow up the animal and go back to Raccoon City.

His wounds were getting worse by the second and he had no idea how he'd successfully find Jill again, but he had to keep walking. He decided to go to the city hall so he left the police station, now crawling with zombies again. As Leon stood at the RPD front doors, he saw a helicopter flying above Raccoon City. He asked himself if that was Carlos' friends but as he went to the street, he realized the helicopter didn't have any intentions to land. He saw a big container being dropped from the aircraft, falling hastily onto the street a hundred meters away from his location. _Medical supplies? _He wondered, running what it seemed miles, passing by burning cars and avoiding every infected creature. Reaching the container, he couldn't see what was inside it because the door was locked, but the Umbrella logo printed in the box was enough to make him step back. The container door burst open, revealing a huge B.O.W. in black trench coat. Even though it was as big as Jill's pursuer or mutated William, that one was a little different since its human face was almost intact. _Great, another one. _Leon said, ironically, as he turned around and started running. The B.O.W. sighted Leon and pursued him in an incredible velocity. Leon sprinted back to the police station, but realizing it wasn't safe anymore, he turned back to go to the city hall. _Shit, I'll have to run by the trench guy. _Leon didn't think twice and ran into its direction but before he could reach the tyrant, he heard a voice telling him to get down. Leon saw a man in soldier vest holding some grenades so he ducked down behind a car as fast as possible. The rookie covered his ears to muffle the loud sound of the blasts. Once the explosions and gunfire ceased, Leon went to talk to the man who had just helped him.

"W-Who are you?" Leon asked, panting. He saw the tyrant writhing on the floor. The black man was wearing a green vest suggesting he was a soldier or a mercenary.

"I'm Tyrell Patrick." He said while shooting a zombie that had approached them almost unnoticed. "We need to keep moving, the explosion will attract more of them and I don't think that big zombie will stay on the ground all day." He replied as he began walking away.

"Umbrella?" Leon whispered to himself after looking at Tyrell's vest, which had a logo of the company in the back. "Y-You work for Umbrella?" He said aloud, pointing his handgun at the mercenary.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" The man laughed. "I used to, now I just want to destroy them all." He said, angry. "That company abandoned us here to die. So don't worry, if you know about Umbrella's deeds, we're not enemies."

"So, what are you?" Leon asked, still not trusting him. "You don't seem to be a scientist like the other Umbrella workers I met."

"I'm a mercenary. I used to work within the Umbrella Bio hazard Countermeasure Service…Listen, I don't have time for this." He turned back and began walking again. "I gotta go."

"Wait…" Leon shouted, trying to get Tyrell's attention. He didn't know how to reach the City Hall and Tyrell was his only hope of getting there. "Do you even know where you're going?"

The man looked at Leon with a weary expression. "I'm trying to find the rest of my squad. I lost contact with them days ago but I believe they're still alive."

"Look, you could help me find my friend first. At least I know where she is." Tyrell frowned as if he wasn't sure about helping Leon. "Also, she's on her way out of the city right now." He added.

"What?" He was now focused on the conversation. "And how does your friend intend to leave the city?"

"A helicopter. She's at the city hall but I don't know how to get there, so I was hoping that you might know…"

"Yeah, I know where it is." He replied before Leon could finish his sentence. "Seems like today it's your luck day, huh?"

"I wouldn't say so." Leon said as he rolled his eyes, remembering everything that had happened to him in the first hours of that day. He just couldn't stop thinking when it would be all over and when he would see Jill again or if he would ever see her again. "We must go fast, she's hours ahead of us."

Tyrell nodded as they started walking together. "What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm Leon." He answered as he shook Tyrell's hand.

They walked together for hours and Leon was getting weaker and weaker. He could feel the blood trying to flow from his wound and his vision was getting blurred from times to times, but he couldn't stop if he wanted to reach Jill. He placed one hand on his chest to prevent the blood from dripping. A loud sound interrupted his thoughts. "What was that?" Leon asked, apprehensively.

"It's just another explosion. You should've gotten used to it by now." Tyrell said indifferently. After a few minutes, they reached a big gate with the entrances wide open. "That's it. We're at the city hall…and looks like your friend has already been here." He said as he touched the open gate.

"C'mon, we gotta go inside." Leon said as he got inside the city hall main entrance. The place was enormous and after a few steps, he noticed that the blood coming out of the zombies was still fresh, which could only mean Jill had been there minutes ago. They walked around the place and sighted the tram station on the other side of the City Hall. The lights were on and the sound coming from there made Leon shivered. "Shit, that's the tram. She's leaving." Leon shouted to Tyrell nervously. "C'mon, we gotta run." As Leon tried to run, he staggered and Tyrell had to hold him.

"Hey, take it easy." The mercenary tried to alert him but Leon didn't pay attention. He pushed him and began running again. They jumped some barricades and reached the station, but the tram was already meters away from them.

"It's too late. She's gone…everyone's gone." Leon said hopeless as he saw the tram disappearing in the dark. His vision suddenly blurred and he lost his balance for a second. Tyrell held him fast, preventing him from falling.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked upon seeing Leon breathing heavily.

He was sweating and the blood flowing from his chest painted his uniform in red. Leon didn't reply and his eyes closed as his body fell lifeless.

* * *

**A/N: Jill isn't with Leon for now, so her story will follow RE3 with some accuracy until certain point. I've decided not to write her steps because everybody must know what happens to her whilst trying to survive in the city with Carlos. Anyways, they'll find each other again after one, two chapters at most.**


End file.
